EL ENCANTO DE LA BESTIA
by yamihathor1
Summary: Natural lo tiene todo, pero aun asi, no se siente bien al menos que desprecie y humille a todos aquellos que no cumplen con sus estándares de perfeccion. Hasta que un dia se mete con la persona equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

Natural lo tiene todo, pero aun asi, no se siente bien al menos que desprecie y humille a todos aquellos que no cumplen con sus estándares de perfeccion. Hasta que un dia se mete con la persona equivocada, una extraña chica de su clase de ingles, que tiene el cabello verde y su apariencia no es presisamente agradable. Como una broma, el la deja plantada en el baile. Luego descubre que la extraña, sin embargo, ¡no es otra cosa mas que una bruja que lo castiga con una maldición! Existe una posibilidad, tiene dos años para encontrar a alguien que lo ame realmente, a pesar de su apariencia monstruosa; pero lo realmente difícil es que el también debe amar a esa persona o será una bestia para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

PRIMERA PARTE

Un príncipe y una bruja

1

Podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándome, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello. Algo que mi padre me había enseñado a temprana edad, y con frecuencia, era a actuar como si nada me afectara. Cuando eres especial, como nosotros, la gente debía notarlo.

Era el último mes antes del final de noveno curso. El profesor sustituto nos estaba dando las papeletas para la elección de la corte del baile de primavera, algo que normalmente yo habría encontrado patético.

- Eh, N, tu nombre está en esto. -Mi amigo Trey Parker me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

- No creo. -Cuando me giré hacia Trey, la chica que estaba junto a él… Anna, o tal vez Hannah… bajó la mirada. Huh. Había estado mirándome fijamente.

Examiné la papeleta. No sólo estaba allí mi nombre, Natural Harmonia, para príncipe de noveno grado, sino que era el claro ganador. Nadie podía competir con mi aspecto y el dinero de mi padre.

El sustituto era uno nuevo que puede que todavía tuviera la falsa impresión de que porque la academia de Unova era el tipo de escuela que tenía una barra de ensaladas en la cafetería y ofrecía cursos de Chino Mandarín… es decir, una escuela donde la gente de auténtico dinero de Unova enviaba a sus hijos… no íbamos a meternos con él como los despojos de la escuela pública. Grave error. Pero no era como si el sustituto fuera a ponernos un examen, solo teníamos que pensar en cómo hacer que leer la papeleta y garabatear nuestras elecciones nos llevara toda la hora. Al menos la mayoría de los que estábamos allí. El resto se estaban escribiendo mensajes de texto unos a otros. Observé a los que estaban rellenando las papeletas mirar hacia mí. Sonreí. Cualquier otro podría haber bajado la mirada, intentar parecer tímido y modesto, como si se sintieran avergonzados de que su nombre estuviera allí… pero no tenía sentido negar lo obvio.

- Mi nombre también está. -Trey me golpeó el brazo de nuevo.

- ¡Eh, cuidado! -Me froté el brazo.

- Cuidado tú. Tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara, como si ya hubieras ganado y estuvieras concediendo a los paparazzi la oportunidad de sacarte una foto.

- ¿Y me equivoco? -Sonreí más ampliamente, para molestarle, y lancé un saludo como en un desfile. La cámara del teléfono de alguien chasqueó justo en ese momento, como un signo de exclamación.

- No debería permitírsete vivir -dijo Trey.

- Vaya, gracias. -Pensé en votar a Trey, solo por ser amable. Trey era bueno para las salidas cómicas, pero no tan dotado en el departamento de aspecto físico. Su familia no tenía nada de especial… su padre era médico o algo. Pondrían los votos totales en el periódico del colegio, y sería bastante embarazoso para Trey si quedaba el último o ni siquiera conseguía votos.

Por otro lado, sería guay si yo quedaba al doble o tripe de votos que el candidato más cercano. Además, Trey me adoraba. Un auténtico amigo querría que ganara a lo grande. Esa era otra cosa que mi padre siempre decía: No seas tonto, N, no hagas las cosas por amistad o amor. Porque al final el único que realmente te ama eres tú mismo.

Tenía siete u ocho años cuando me lo había dicho por primera vez, y había preguntado:

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, papá?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tu quieres…? -¿Me quieres?-. Nos quieres. A tu familia.

Me lanzó una larga mirada antes de decir:

- Eso es diferente, N.

Nunca volví a preguntarle si me quería. Sabía que había dicho la verdad la primera vez.

Doblé mi papeleta, para evitar que Trey viera que me había votado a mí mismo. Por supuesto, sabía que él se habría votado a sí mismo también, pero eso era distinto.

Fue entonces cuando una voz llegó de la parte de atrás de la habitación.

- ¡Esto es asqueroso!

Todos nos dimos la vuelta.

- Tal vez alguien haya dejado un moco bajo su pupitre -susurró Trey.

- ¿Tú? -dije.

- Yo ya no hago esas cosas.

- Asqueroso -repitió la voz. Dejé de hablar con Trey y miré al lugar de donde procedía la voz, la freaky gótica sentada atrás. Era una tía gorda, vestida con el tipo de túnica negra larga que normalmente sólo ves en brujas y terroristas (no teníamos uniformes; a los padres les cabrearía no poder comprar en Dolce amp; Gabbana), y su cabello era verde. Obviamente un grito de socorro. Lo raro era, que nunca antes había reparado en ella. A la mayoría de la gente de aquí la conozco de toda la vida.

El sustituto fue demasiado estúpido como para ignorarla.

- ¿Qué es asqueroso, señorita… señorita…?

- Bell -dijo-. Bell Hilferty.

- Bell, ¿pasa algo con tu pupitre?

- Pasa algo con este mundo. -Se puso de pie como si estuviera dando un discurso-. Algo muy malo, cuando estamos en el siglo veintiuno y esta clase de parodia elitista se sigue perpetuando. -Sostuvo en alto su papeleta. La gente se rió.

- Es una papeleta de noveno grado. -Ofreció Trey-. Para escoger a la realeza.

- Exactamente -dijo la chica-. ¿Quiénes son esta gente? ¿Por qué deberían ser tratados como la realeza? Basándonos en… ¿qué? La gente de esta papeleta ha sido escogida única y exclusivamente por su belleza física.

- A mi me parece un buen criterio -dije a Trey, no demasiado suavemente. Me levanté.

- Eso es genio. Todo el mundo ha votado, y es a estos a los que han escogido. Es un proceso democrático.

Alrededor de mí se alzaron algunos pulgares, hubo algunos "muy bien, tío", particularmente de Anna o Hannah. Pero noté que un montón de gente, sobre todo gente fea, permanecía en silencio.

La chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí.

- Son ovejas, siguiendo al rebaño. Votan a la así llamada gente popular porque es sencillo. Belleza superficial, cabello rubio, ojos azules… -me estaba mirando-… siempre es fácil de reconocer. Pero si alguien es más valiente, más fuerte, más listo, es más difícil de ver.

Me cabreó, así que salté sobre ella.

- Si fueran tan listos, averiguarían como pueden tener mejor aspecto. Podrías perder peso, hacerte la cirugía plástica, incluso conseguir que te rasparan la cara y te blanquearan los dientes. -Enfaticé el tú en la frase, para que supiera que me refería a ella y no solo a un grupo en general-. Mi padre es un rey. Dice que la gente no debería tener que mirar a la gente fea.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? -Arqueó una ceja oscura-. ¿Que todos deberíamos transformarnos para ser como tú quieres que seamos, Natural Harmonia?

Me sobresalté ante mi nombre. Estaba claro que nunca antes la había visto. Pero por supuesto ella si me conocía a mí. Todo el mundo me conocía. Probablemente sufría algún patético enamoramiento conmigo.

- Sí -dije-. Sí. Eso es lo que creo. Eso es lo que sé.

Se acercó a mí. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y su nariz era larga y aguileña.

- Entonces será mejor que nunca seas feo, N. Eres feo ahora, por dentro, donde realmente importa, y si alguna vez pierdes tu atractivo, apuesto a que no serías lo suficientemente listo o fuerte para recuperarlo. Natural Harmonia, eres bestial.

Bestial. La palabra pertenecía a otra época y lugar. Me hizo pensar en cuentos de hadas, y sentí un raro cosquilleo, como si en el vello de mis brazos se hubiera prendido fuego a causa de su mirada. Me los froté.


	3. Chapter 3

—Esa chica gótica de Inglés es rara —dije a Trey cuando nos estábamos vistiendo para EF1

—Ajá, te acojonó de veras —estuvo de acuerdo él.

—Después de diez años viendo tu fea cara, nada me acojona.

—Oh, vale, ¿entonces por qué has estado dándole vueltas desde que salimos de inglés?

—No lo he hecho. —Pero era cierto. Cuando la chica había dicho eso de que sería mejor que nunca me volviera feo, cuando me había mirado esa última vez, había sido como si supiera cosas de mí, cosas como que solía llorar cuando mi madre se largó porque no creía que volviera a verla nunca más (lo cual no había estado muy lejos de lo que ocurrió en realidad). Pero eso era estúpido. Ella no sabía nada.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Trey.

—Fue espeluznante, vale —estuve de acuerdo—. Es escalofriante que exista siquiera gente así.

—Y venga a esta escuela supuestamente exclusiva para arruinarla para el resto de nosotros.

—Ajá. Alguien debería hacer algo respecto a ella.

De veras lo creía así. Había intentado actuar como si no fuera gran cosa, ser elegido príncipe y todo eso, pero en cierta forma lo era. Este debería haber sido un buen día para mí, pero esa bruja lo había arruinado.

Así era como pensaba en ella: una bruja. Normalmente, habría utilizado una palabra diferente, una palabra que rimaba con bruta. Pero algo en la chica, la forma en que me había mirado con esos ojos aterradores, de un color verde que nunca antes había visto, me había hecho pensar en una bruja. Bruja la describía totalmente.

Después, en el gimnasio, la había visto de nuevo. Estábamos corriendo en la pista cubierta, pero ella no. No se había vestido, todavía llevaba las ropas negras holgadas de antes. Estaba sentada en un banco bajo los ventanales del techo. Sobre ella, el cielo estaba oscuro. Iba a llover.

—Alguien debería darle una lección. —Pensé en sus palabras: Eres feo ahora, por dentro, donde realmente importa... eres bestial. Menuda estupidez—. No es distinta a todos los demás. Si pudiera entrar en nuestro grupo… lo haría. Cualquiera lo haría.

Y en un segundo, supe lo que iba a hacer.

Aceleré el paso. Teníamos que dar cinco vueltas alrededor de la pista, y normalmente yo las hacía a paso mesurado, porque una vez terminabas, el entrenador te hacía empezar otra cosa. Era una mierda que tuviera que dar EF cuando estaba en dos equipos escolares. Además sabía que el entrenador pensaba del mismo modo, así que normalmente podía librarme. Si dirigías al entrenador la mirada correcta de respeto... el tipo de mirada que le hacía recordar la clase de cheques que firmaba tu padre para financiar la asociación de atletismo... podías lograrlo.

Incluso yendo lento, terminé media vuelta por delante de la persona más cercana

y empecé a recorrer la pista hasta el banco en el que la bruja estaba sentada, estudiando algo que tenía en el regazo.

—¡Harmonia! —chilló el entrenador—. Si has acabado, puedes sacar las pelotas de baloncesto.

Yo dije:

—Muy bien, entrenador. —Comencé a alejarme, como si fuera a hacerlo, luego fingí un sobresalto—. Oh, tengo un calambre que debo aliviar. ¿Puedo estirar? Será mejor que no me haga daño.

Inserté ahí la mirada respetuosa.

—Vaya, adelante —rió el entrenador—. Vas kilómetros por delante de los demás de todos modos.

Funcionó.

—¡Es usted genial, entrenador!

Él rió.

Cojeé hasta que se dio la vuelta, después me acerqué al banco donde la bruja estaba sentada. Comencé a estirar.

—Eres realmente bueno manejando a los adultos, ¿no? —dijo ella.

—Soy excelente —le sonreí—. Eh. —Vi el objeto que tenía en el regazo. Era un espejo, uno de esos anticuados con mango, como en Blancanieves. Cuando me vio mirarlo, lo deslizó rápidamente en su mochila.

—¿Para qué es el espejo? —pregunté, pensando que era raro que una chica fea llevara por ahí un gran espejo. Raro para cualquiera, en realidad.

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Qué tal tu pierna?

—¿Qué? —Me detuve en mitad de un estiramiento—. Oh, en realidad está bien.

Bueno. Sólo quería venir a hablar contigo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué debo este honor?

—Yo no diría que es un honor. Sólo estaba... pensando.

—Eso debe haber sido toda una experiencia para ti.

—Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste en clase. Y he decidido que tienes razón.

—¿De veras? —Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como una rata saliendo de su oscuro agujero.

—Ajá, de veras. Por aquí juzgamos a la gente por su apariencia. Algunos como yo... afrontémoslo, tengo mejor aspecto que la media, y lo tengo más fácil que...

—¿Yo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No iba a ser tan específico. Mi padre era un rey y el es perfecto, así que sé como es esto. En su negocio, pierdes tu poder y tu apariencia, lo pierdes todo

—¿Eso te parece bien?

—Nunca había pensado en ello, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, no puedes evitar ser como has nacido.

—Interesante —dijo ella.

Le sonreí, de la forma en que gustaba a las chicas, y me acerqué, aunque casi podría decirse que me lance.

—Tú misma eres bastante interesante.

—¿Por interesante quieres decir rara?

—Puedes ser rara en el buen sentido, ¿no?

—Muy justo. —Miró su reloj, como si tuviera algo que hacer, como si no estuviéramos todos atrapados como ratas en EF—. ¿Es eso lo qué has venido a decirme?

Bruja.

—En realidad no. Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste, y pensé que tal vez debía... expandir mis horizontes un poco. —Esa era una frase de papá. Siempre estaba diciéndome que debía expandir mis horizontes, lo que normalmente significaba trabajar más—. Ya sabes, conocer a otro tipo de gente.

—¿Gente fea?

—Gente interesante. Gente a lo que no haya conocido antes.

—¿Como yo?

—Exactamente. Así que me preguntaba si, hum, si vendrías conmigo al baile la semana que viene. Creo que pasaríamos un buen rato.

Me miró, y las partes verdes de sus ojos parecieron destellar y a punto de hervir a los costados de su huesuda nariz. Imposible. Entonces sonrió. Fue un modo extraño de sonreír, intrigante.

—Sí. Sí, quiero ir contigo.

Por supuesto que quería.


	4. Chapter 4

No llevaba en casa ni dos minutos cuando Mei Hange, típica chica de músculos bien tonificados, enganchada al BlackBerry, firme defensora de la Evian, cabello castaño con un piercing en la barriga, hija de un Director Ejecutivo y mi auténtica cita para el baile, llamó a mi móvil. Pulsé Ignorar. Llamó otra vez. Y otra. Finalmente, lo cogí.

—¡Una chica gótica va diciendo a todo el mundo que es tu cita para el baile! — chilló.

Tómatelo con calma. Me esperaba esto.

—¿Suena probable que haya pedido a alguna freaky inadaptada ir al baile?

—¿Entonces por qué va contando a todo el mundo que lo hiciste?

—No puedo controlar lo que cualquier desequilibrada diga de mí.

—¿Entonces no se lo pediste?

—¿Estás flipando? ¿Por qué iba a pedírselo a una piltrafa cuando voy con la tía más buena de la escuela? —Puse mi voz especial "sólo para ella"—. Somos la pareja perfecta, nena.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Voy a decirle a todo el mundo que se lo ha inventado.

—No, no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no? —Se mostró suspicaz de nuevo.

—Bueno, es bastante divertido, ¿no? ¿Una perdedora diciendo a todo el mundo que va a ir al baile más importante del año con tu cita?

—Supongo que sí.

—Imagina. Le dice a todo el mundo que yo soy su cita. Tal vez incluso se lo crea y se compre un fantástico vestido. Entonces yo aparezco en el baile contigo. Un clásico.

—Te quiero, cariño —rió tontamente—. Eres tan malvado.

—Genio malvado, querrás decir. —Reí con la disparatada risa de un villano de dibujos animados—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. Es un clásico.

—Exactamente. Así que sólo tienes que hacer una cosa para que ocurra... mantener la boca cerrada.

—Claro. ¿Pero N?

—¿Sí?

—Será mejor que no intentes algo así conmigo. No sería lo bastante tonta como para caer.

No estaba seguro de eso, pero dije: "Nunca, Mei", obediente como un perro labrador.

—¿Y N? —¿Sí, qué?

—Mi vestido es negro y tiene muy poca tela.

—Hum. Suena bien.

—Lo es. Así que una orquídea iría bien con él. Una púrpura.

—Claro —dije, pensando que eso era lo bueno de Mei. De la mayor parte de la gente a la que conocía, en realidad. Si podían sacar lo que querían de ti, te daban lo que tú querías a cambio.

Después de colgar el teléfono, examiné el directorio de la escuela en busca de la tal Bell. En realidad no confiaba en Mei cuando había dicho que no le diría nada a Bell, así que se me ocurrió llamarla para controlar un poco el daño. Pero cuando miré en el directorio por la H, no había ninguna Bell Hilferty. Así que comprobé cada nombre propio del libro, de la A a la Z, y vuelta atrás otra vez, y seguí sin encontrar ninguna Bell. Intenté recordar si había estado allí al comienzo del curso pero me rendí. Una chica como ella no entraría en mi radar.

Alrededor de las nueve, estaba viendo como los Yankees estaban dando una paliza a alguien cuando oí la llave de papá en la cerradura. Era raro. La mayoría de las noches no llegaba antes de que me fuera a la cama. Podía haberme ido a mi cuarto a ver la tele, pero la pantalla de plasma estaba en el salón. Además quería contar a papá el asunto del baile. No es que fuera gran cosa, pero era el tipo de asunto en el que al menos repararía.

—Eh, adivina que —dije.

—¿Qué? Lo siento, Giovanni. No te oí. Alguien estaba intentando hablarme.

Ondeó la mano para silenciarme y me dirigió una mirada de "¡Cállate!". Estaba utilizando el Bluetooth. Siempre había pensado que la gente parecía totalmente estúpida haciendo eso, como si estuvieran hablando consigo mismos. Entró en la cocina y siguió hablando. Pensé en subir el volumen de la tele, pero sabía que se cabrearía. Decía que es de clase baja tener la tele encendida cuando se está hablando por teléfono. El problema era, que siempre estaba hablando por teléfono.

Finalmente, colgó. Le oí rebuscar en el Sub-Zero (que era como él siempre llamaba al refrigerador) buscando la cena que la criada le había dejado. Después oí abrirse y cerrarse el microondas. Sabía que vendría entonces, porque ahora tenía exactamente tres minutos para darme la charla.

Estaba claro.

—¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?

Fue divertido. Trey y yo pasamos los cables que necesitamos para detonar bombas mañana. Sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo hacernos con algunas ametralladoras sin que lo averigües. No debería ser difícil considerando que nunca estás por aquí. Robé tu tarjeta de crédito ayer. No creo que te importe. O que lo hayas notado.

—Genial. Han nombrado a los finalistas para la corte del baile de primavera, y yo soy uno de ellos. La gente dice que probablemente gane.

—Eso es genial, N. —Bajó la mirada a su móvil.

Me pregunté si también habría respondido "Eso es genial, N" de haberle dicho lo otro.

Intenté una cosa que normalmente conseguía una respuesta de él.

—¿Has tenido noticias de mamá últimamente? —Mamá se había largado cuando yo tenía once años porque "tenía que haber algo más allá afuera". Terminó casándose con un cirujano plástico y mudándose a Kanto, así podía empaparse en rayos UV todo lo que quería sin preocuparse nunca de envejecer. O de llamarme.

—¿Qué? Oh, probablemente se esté secando en alguna parte. —Miró hacia la cocina, como urgiendo al microondas a darse prisa—. Despidieron a Jessica Silver hoy. —Jessica era una de las sirvientas, así que la conversación iba a girar sobre su tema favorito: él mismo.

—¿Por qué? —dije.

—La versión oficial es que tuvo un desliz informando del incidente Kramer.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era el incidente Kramer.

Papá continuó...

—... pero entre tú y yo, si hubiera perdido los diez kilos que cogió después de tener el bebé... o mejor aún, si no hubiera tenido un bebé en primer lugar... todavía tendría trabajo.

Lo que me hizo pensar en lo que había dicho Bell. ¿Pero y qué? La gente prefería mirar a alguien guapo en vez de a alguien feo. Era la naturaleza humana. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—Es totalmente estúpida —estuve de acuerdo. Papá estaba mirando otra vez a la cocina, así que dije—: Los Yankees están dando una paliza.

Fue entonces cuando el microondas pitó.

—¿Qué? —dijo papá. Se concentró en la televisión tal vez la décima parte de un segundo—. Oh, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, N.

Después se llevó su plato al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

Vale, tal vez Mei no le había dicho a Bell que ella era mi cita para el baile. Pero definitivamente se lo había dicho a todos los demás. Cuando llegué a la escuela, dos chicas que aparentemente soñaban con que iba a pedírselo a ellas me ignoraron, y Trey se puso a mi lado tan pronto como crucé la puerta.

—Mei Hagen —Alzó la mano para chocar los cinco—. Buen trabajo.

—Bastante bueno.

—Bastante bueno —me imitó—. Es, vamos, la chica más caliente de la escuela.

—¿Por qué iba a conformarme con menos que lo mejor?

Me imaginé que Bell lo sabría también, así que me sorprendió cuando vino hacia mí en el pasillo entre clases.

—Eh. —Enlazó su brazo con el mío.

—Eh. —Intenté no apartar el brazo de un tirón o mirar a ver quién podría estar viéndome con este adefesio pegado a mí—. Intenté llamarte anoche.

Por primera vez, pareció azorada.

—No estoy en el directorio. Soy... hum, nueva este año. Estudiante trasladada.

—Me imaginé algo así. —Todavía estaba colgada de mí. Algunos de mis amigos se acercaban y automáticamente intenté escapar de su garra—. ¡Ouch! —Una de sus uñas me arañó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Entonces, sigue en pie lo del baile?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así? —Me miró fijamente.

Estaba a punto de contarle una mentira, la parte sobre como tendríamos que quedar en el baile porque mi padre no podía llevarnos a causa de los asuntos que solo el sabe, cuando ella dijo:

—Creo que deberíamos vernos allí.

—¿De verdad? La mayor parte de las chicas quieren, ya sabes, una Escolta Real. —No. Puede resultar extraño, pero mi madre se emocionaría totalmente con lo de que vaya al baile con un chico.

¿Como alternativa a qué? ¿Un hombre lobo?

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Vale. Yo compraré tu entrada y te veo allí.

—Hasta entonces. —Comenzó a alejarse.

Yo también, después recordé lo que Mei había dicho, sobre el ramillete. Me imaginé que debía preguntarle, hacer que pareciera auténtico.

—¿Bell, de qué color irás vestida? Mi padre dice que se supone que tengo que regalarte un ramillete.

—Oh, aún no he decidido que me pondré. Algo negro... es mi color característico. Pero una simple rosa blanca va con todo, ¿no?, simboliza la pureza.

Era tan increíblemente fea que imaginé por un segundo como sería si realmente estuviera planeando llevarla al baile, inclinarme hacia ella, mirar a esos dientes cubiertos de moho, esa nariz aguileña, y a esos extraños ojos verdes, y prenderle el ramillete mientras todos mis amigos estaban allí de pie y se reían de mí. Por un segundo me pregunté si realmente era una bruja. Imposible. Las brujas no existían.

—Como digas —dije—. ¿Te veo en el baile?

—Será una noche memorable.


	6. Chapter 6

El dia del baile, me puse el esmoquin que Bianca, la nueva criada, habia alquilado para mi con la tarjeta de credito de papá. Una de las ventajas de tener un padre que nunca esta es que te compra cosas porque eso es mas facil que discutir. Los padres de Trey, por ejemplo, son de lo mas tacaño… le dijeron que tenia que escoger entre una Xbox y una Wii. Estan preocupados por "echarle a perder" o algo. Mi padre me las compro las dos. Despues charle con Trey por mi móvil (de papa) mientras esperaba a que la limusina (costeada por... papa) llegara. Comprobe el Sub-Zero en busca del ramillete que supuestamente Bianca habia recogido de la floristería. Mei me había dicho alrededor de quince o dieciseis veces que su vestido era "negro y muy sexy" y que no lo lamentaria si le conseguia un ramillete de orquideas. Asi que, por supuesto, habia dicho a Bianca que lo comprara.

—.Alguna vez has pensado que los bailes de instituto son una forma de prostitucion legalizada? —dije a Trey por telefono.

Se rio.

—.Que quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que he dejado caer —pero en realidad queria decir papa— quinientos pavos o asi por un esmoquin, una limusina, entradas, y un ramillete, y a cambio consigo algo. .A que te suena eso?

Trey rio.

—Clasico.

Mire en el refrigerador en busca del ramillete.

—.Donde...?

—.Que pasa?

—Nada. Tengo que dejarte.

Me sumergi en las profundidades del Sub-Zero, pero no habia ningún ramillete de orquideas. La unica flor que habia era una sola rosa blanca.

—!Bianca! —chille—. .Donde demonios esta el ramillete de orquideas que se suponia tenias que traer? .A que viene la rosa? —Estaba bastante seguro de que las rosas eran mas baratas que las orquideas—. !Bianca!

Ninguna respuesta.

Finalmente la encontre en el cuarto de la colada, salpicando detergente en el cuello de una de las camisas de papa. Un trabajo bastante comodo si me preguntas a mi.

Papa trabajaba las 24 horas y no desordenaba el lugar. Yo estaba casi siempre en la escuela o, sino, me quedaba tan lejos de casa como era posible. Asi que basicamente, ella conseguia un salario y libre acceso a nuestro apartamento, y todo lo que tenia que hacer era hacer la colada, pasar la aspiradora y ver telenovelas y rascarse el ombligo todo el dia.

Eso y llevar a cabo unos pocos recados simples, que obviamente ni siquiera podía hacer bien.

—.Que es esto? —dije, empujando la caja de plastico del ramillete bajo su nariz.

En realidad, no fue eso exactamente lo que dije. Añadi unas cuantas palabrotas que probablemente ella ni siquiera entendio.

Retrocedio, alejandose de mi mano. Todas las gargantillas alrededor de su cuello produjeron un tintineo.

—Bonito, .verdad?

—.Bonito? Es una rosa. Dije una orquidea. Or-qui-de-a. .Eres tan estupida que no sabes lo que es una orquidea?

Ni siquiera reacciono al "estupida", lo que me demostro lo estupida que era. Solo llevaba en el puesto unas semanas, pero era incluso mas imbecil que la ultima ama de llaves, a la que habian echado por poner su camisa roja barata del mercado con nuestra colada. Bianca no dejo de doblar la colada, pero miro fijamente a la rosa, como si estuviera drogada o algo.

—Se lo que es una orquidea, señor Natural. Una flor orgullosa y vanidosa. .Pero no puede ver la belleza de esta rosa?

La mire. Era de un blanco puro y casi parecia estar creciendo ante mis ojos. Aparte la mirada. Cuando volvi a mirar, todo lo que pude ver fue la cara de Mei cuando apareciera con el tipo equivocado de ramillete. No conseguiria amor de ella esta noche, y todo por culpa de Bianca. Estupida rosa, estupida Bianca.

—Las rosas son baratas —dije.

—Una cosa hermosa es preciosa, sin importar el precio. Los que no saben ver las cosas preciosas de la vida nunca seran felices. Yo deseo que sea feliz, señor Natural.

Aja, y las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis, .no? .Pero que esperabas de alguien que vive para lavar los calzoncillos de otros?

—Yo creo que es fea —dije.

Ella bajo la ropa que estaba doblando y, rapidamente, me arrebato la rosa.

—Demela entonces.

—.Estas loca? —arranque de un golpe la caja en su mano. Esta reboto en el suelo—. Eso es probablemente lo que planeabas, .eh? Traer el ramillete equivocado para que no lo quisiera, y te lo diera. No creo que la cosa vaya a resultar asi.

Ella miro la rosa tendida en el suelo.

—Le compadezco, señor Natural.

—.Me compadeces? —rei—. .Como puedes compadecerme? Eres una criada.

No respondio, sino que extendio la mano hacia otra de las camisas de papa, como absorbida con la colada.

Rei de nuevo.

—Deberias tenerme miedo. Deberias mearte en los pantalones. Si le cuento a papa que malgastaste asi su dinero, te despedira. Probablemente haga que te deporten. Deberias tenerme miedo.

Ella siguio doblando la ropa. Probablemente ni siquiera entendia suficiente como para saber lo que le estaba diciendo. Me rendi. No queria coger el ramillete de la rosa porque eso seria admitir que iba a darselo a Mei. .Pero que eleccion tenia?

Lo recogi de donde habia caido en la esquina. La caja de plastico se habia roto, y el ramillete estaba en el suelo, un petalo se habia caido. Basura barata. Me meti el pétalo suelto en el bolsillo de los pantalones y puse el resto del ramillete otra vez en la caja lo mejor que pude. Empece a salir.

Fue entonces cuando Bianca dijo... en perfecta pronunciacion, por cierto:

—No tengo miedo de ti, Natural. Tengo miedo por ti.

—Como tu digas.


End file.
